


Boyfriends

by Tortellini



Series: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month 2k17 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryptids, Cryptozoology, Drama, Drama & Romance, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Government Conspiracy, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Interspecies Romance, Love, Other, Prompt Fic, Romance, True Love, VLD Appreciation Month, Voltron Appreciation Month, Voltron Redemption Month, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Voltron Appreciation/Redemption Month, Day 16 (June 16): CryptidsOne cold night, Keith Kogane decides to sneak out to go visit his boyfriend in secret.Oneshot/drabble





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamthemonsterchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthemonsterchild/gifts).



> Prompt: cryptids

No one approved of Keith's boyfriend because no one really understood him. It wasn't the fact that he was dating a guy though; no, his big brother Takashi understood that he was a flaming homo. It was just...his relationship was sort of weird. Sort of unorthodox. 

But it wasn't fair to forbid them from seeing each other! Keith knew his rights. And this was most certainly violating them. So he did the only thing he could think of doing. He snuck out one night. 

The forest that he had run away into was dark, and cold, and someone else might've regretted doing what he did, even just for a second. But Keith was brave. And besides, this was important to him. He had to see his boyfriend. 

Soon he came to the clearing where he knew he'd be. Keith's face lit up. Everything was perfect now because they were together. 

Keith ran to Mothman's open arms--er, wings, I guess. He pressed a gentle kiss to his little furry face. 

"I love you!" He said excitedly, almost bursting with pride and true love. "I love you so much, Mothman."

And Mothman just made happy little moth noises. Because you know, he was a moth. 


End file.
